Kid Protection Program
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Over a hundred days ago I received the following anonymous prompt: "Could you do a prompt of clay in the hospital and his father visits, but the guys are protective over clay when his father visits?" This is that, featuring an appearance from Mikey Hayes because the kid needs to be in more fics!


Over a hundred days ago I received the following anonymous prompt: "Could you do a prompt of clay in the hospital and his father visits, but the guys are protective over clay when his father visits?"

This is that, featuring an appearance from Mikey Hayes because the kid needs to be in more fics!

* * *

**Kid Protection Program  
**

Clay cringed as Sonny patted his leg, the one in the cast, of course. Trent slapped Sonny's hand in the next moment.

"So, Spenser, how exactly did you break yourself this time?" Ray asked with a furrowed brow as Jason stood beside him, forehead already in palm.

"Well…." Clay pursed his lips and sputtered out a few nonsensical words. It was Mikey who finally answered the question.

He was nearly vibrating with energy as he grinned at the room full of operators, "He did the coolest flip on my bike!" Mikey made several hand gestures that reminded Ray vaguely of a roller coaster. "When he tried it the third time, when I was filming, he crashed and burned!"

Mikey grinned ear to ear as he pulled out his phone. Sonny and Brock immediately appeared at his shoulders to watch. Clay smiled down at his hands, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"It was the most epic thing I've ever seen!" Mikey spoke in a hushed whisper as the sounds of Clay crashing into a stationary car and landing on his foot. There was an audible snap when his ankle broke.

Ray turned, hands on his hips to Jason, "You left them unsupervised?!" He huffed, hands flying up, "Together?!"

"It was Clay!" Jason stretched his arm out to point at the blond in the hospital bed. "He's 25, he should know better!"

"So should Sonny, but we don't leave him alone with children and bicycles either…" Trent grumbled as he flipped through Clay's chart with eyes that narrowed with each line. "You broke this ankle before?"

Clay's hand shot for the clipboard, but the cast and the sudden appearance of Sonny's hand on his shoulder kept him from reaching it.

"Oh yeah! Clay here was a reckless klutz as a child."

The previously distracted attention of Bravo snapped, as one, to the doorway. Ash Spenser stood there with his arms resting against the doorframe - a smarmy grin on his face.

Clay sunk into his bed. A fact that Sonny, who was sitting on the edge of it, noticed immediately. Both he and Trent actively glared at the gray-haired interloper. Jason pushed Mikey behind him. Brock took a defensive stance in front of the teen.

"Can we help you with something?" Jason asked with a flat tone and narrowed eyes. Mikey's whispered protests stopped at the sound.

"Just came to check on my boy," Ash stepped further into the room. His arms fell to his side and he shrugged. "Friend of mine mentioned he was in the hospital." He nodded towards the cast, "Didn't realize it was something so minor."

Ray's fingers twitched. His eyebrow raised. He took a single step - clearing the path between Ash and Jason.

"Lots of breaks in here for a klutz," Trent commented, gesturing with the medical records in his hand. Jason's jaw clicked.

There was a synchronized shift in the room as Jason stepped into Ash's personal space. Trent turned and Sonny stood so that they now flanked Clay's bed. Brock and Ray each shifted so they were both blocking Mikey from view and blocking his view of Jason.

Jason gripped Ash's collar and pulled the man towards the door. Ash went, lips twitching into a snarl as Jason shoved him from the room.

"I'm only going to say this once," Jason's voice dropped low as he stood in the doorway. "You come near Clay again, I will put you through a wall."

Ash stood, made a show of dusting himself off and smiling, "Whatever you say Master Chief." He eyed the way Jason's grip on the door frame tightened. "I'll see you around."

"Someone please explain to me how Adam Seaver can stand that man?" Sonny groused in a thick drawl as he settled back on the edge of Clay's bed. Clay's eyes went wide as the Texan began fluffing his pillows.

"He saved his life a time or ten," Jason shrugged as he turned back into the room. "Gives a man a blind spot sometimes." He strolled back over to Mikey and ruffled his hair, "I'll be sure to give him hell for it next time I see him."

Ray snorted, shook his head, but smiled, "I bet you will."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews Appreciated!


End file.
